Seer
by TheologyDiscography
Summary: Harry Potter is acting differently, and Draco wants to know why.


Someone said in the summary of their story that a potions accedent story is obligatory to all HD writers. I suppose you could say that this one is mine.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

Harry twirled his cup absently, afraid to put it down, lest someone accidentally grab it and discover that he had transfigured the pumpkin juice into fine wine. He took a small sip, clouded eyes, hidden by his glasses, absently skimming across the Great Hall. He sighed as he swallowed the last of his drink and stood, heading back to the dorms. A pale blue shape shimmered in the back of his mind. 'Malfoy. Probably trying to figure out why I'm acting so different,' he thought, chuckling.

"Hey, Potter, what are you doing? All your friends are still in there eating, why aren't you with them?" The blond actually sounded concerned. That was new. He stepped closer, and now Harry could make out the shape of his body through his aura. He looked relaxed, not looking for a fight, and Harry thanked god once again that the same potions explosion than had taken his eyesight had triggered his seer abilities.

"Going back up to the dorms. Got homework to finish, and I'd rather get it done before they get back and distract me. What about you, Malfoy?" He could tell Malfoy grinned –_grinned!_- at him from the way his aura brightened.

"Investigating my favorite puzzle." Harry chuckled, knowing the other boy was referring to him. "I think I'll escort you to your tower," he said haughtily, holding out an arm for Harry to take.

"I'm not a girl to be escorted, Malfoy!" Harry laughed. Malfoy shrugged.

"Suit yourself then." He paced beside Harry as he made his way up to Gryffindor tower. Harry paused at the entryway.

"Come with me?" he offered, just to see the gob-smacked expression that crossed Malfoy's face. After a moment, the blond picked his jaw back up off the floor.

"Why not?" he asked. Harry grinned and held the portrait open for him, heading off to his dorms once the blond was inside. Sitting cross-legged on his bed, Harry grinned at Draco as he came in.

"_Accio_ History of Magic." He expertly caught the book as it flew towards him. "_Annuncium _chapter 6." He tapped the cover with his wand, and a smooth voice began reading the specified chapter, as Harry lay back against his pillows, listening for information he'd need in the latest required essay. Half an hour later, he ended the reading with a quick "_Finite._" Sprawled across his bed, Harry picked up the Ever-filling Ink quill he had charmed to take dictation, and murmured quietly to it. Draco was staring at him in puzzlement, obviously wondering why he would take the time to spell a quill for dictation when he could just write. He smirked up at him without ceasing his quiet murmuring.

He finished just as Ron burst in looking for him. "Harry, you ready for pract- _What is Malfoy doing in our dorm?!"_

"Investigating my favorite puzzle," he replied as he had earlier, and Harry chuckled. When Ron looked at him, he explained.

"He's trying to figure out why I'm acting differently this year, so I invited him to come up here and watch me. I'm rather interested in his conclusion." Ron relaxed. It wasn't like it was a big secret -as far as he knew, anyway. Harry was acting different because he was finally able to be himself, without the whole Dark Lord thing hanging over his head. Neither he nor Hermione had noticed Harry's blindness, and he hadn't told them, knowing they would just feel sorry for him, and since he could use second sight to replace natural vision, they didn't need to know. It was a bit sad to realize that neither of his best friends had noticed, but he knew they just didn't want to know that anything else was wrong with him, and they were too involved with their long-delayed relationship.

"Well, it's time for practice, Harry."

"In this weather?" Malfoy asked incredulously. Harry shrugged.

"It's conditions we might have to play in, so we need to practice in them." Draco declined to follow them out to the pitch, not wanting to brave the rain for his puzzle, but he did accompany them as far as the Great Hall.

* * *

The next few weeks, Harry and Draco were almost always found together, and the other members of both houses had become accustomed to the presence of their once greatest enemy.

Harry and Draco were curled up on cushions in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room. It had amused Harry, how catlike Draco was when he let his guard down.

"Harry?" Draco said softly, and Harry opened his eyes, showing the clouded emerald, since he had removed his glasses when he'd laid his head down. Draco gasped as the pieces fell together. "Harry, how long have you been blind?" Neither noticed the gasp from the brunette who was to all observation completely buried in her schoolwork. Harry smiled.

"Since the end of last year, right after his downfall. There was a potions accident; it exploded in my face. But whatever was in it also triggered my seer gift, so nobody knows that I can't see except the teachers. Ron and Hermione were so wrapped up in each other, they didn't notice, I think they just don't want to know about any other problems I have, since I've already been through so much, y'know?" He stood suddenly. "If you wish to continue this discussion, let's go elsewhere." Draco followed him through the mostly empty common room to the boys dorms, where he charmed the curtains around his bed shut and soundproof as soon as they were both seated on the bed.

"So you can see people's auras, and that's how you identify them?" Harry nodded.

"Yes, but do you know how much you can actually tell about a person from their aura? Just about everything, everything they feel, practically everything the think." Draco looked nervous, as his thoughts recently had been straying more and more into attraction when he was with Harry, and he had no idea how Harry would respond to that, if he'd noticed. Harry chuckled again.

"Yes, I noticed." He looked up to find Harry's face inches away. Harry smiled, and leaned forwards to press his lips against Draco's. After a moment of shock, Draco crushed Harry against him, ravaging his lips. Harry moaned and pulled slowly backwards, drawing Draco on top of him, his arms wrapped around Draco's neck. "Oh yes, I definitely noticed."


End file.
